


Gonna Take A Heartbeat, To Smile At You

by TheYaoiChick



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Conversations, Don't copy to another site, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Pining, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-27 03:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21112142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYaoiChick/pseuds/TheYaoiChick
Summary: Merlin had been in love with his friend Gwen’s brother since high school. His friends didn’t understand why he’s yet to make a move. Gwen and Morgana plan to do it for him.Companion piece toGwen Darling, You’re My Best Friend





	Gonna Take A Heartbeat, To Smile At You

When Merlin met Elyan, he’d been bleeding and he was pretty sure he’d had a concussion.

* * *

**“Shit! Hey man sorry, we didn’t mean to hit ya!” he said when he ran over. One of his friends had kicked a soccer ball straight into his face. Normally this wouldn’t be too bad of a problem, just a bloody nose at worse. But this is Merlin, and he’s pretty sure the universe is out to get him, because he had the misfortune to be walking down the stairs at that point.**

  
**Which really shows how bad their aim is doesn’t it? Though Merlin wrote that off as the concussion talking.**

  
**“Hey you can hear me right? Do you need an ambulance? Wait no your bleeding of course you need an ambulance. Shit hold on where’s my phone?” Oh, apparently he was supposed to be listening. He wished he could concentrate because the bloke in front of him was really fit. This is a horrible first impression. He should probably say something now shouldn’t he?**

  
**“No, no I’m alright. I mean no I _do_ need an ambulance, but I can speak,” that was good enough yeah? Made sense? He hoped so, cause his head was killing him and frankly, he needed his wits about him when help arrived. He’s not looking forward to it.**

  
**“Merlin? Merlin what happened?! Your bleeding!” oh look Gwen's here now? He could have sworn she had a class. He had a class. Was he late for class?**

  
**“Merlin schools been out for the last twenty minutes,” Gwen says, concern written all over her face. Oh, he must have been talking out loud. That wasn’t good. What if he flirted with the fit dude and couldn’t remember it later?!**

  
**“He gonna be fine we called an ambulance and everything! It was just an accident please don’t kill me,” fit dude said. Weird. Did he know Gwen? Seems like everyone knew Gwen. His eyes went blurry before he could ask, and he heard Gwen's voice become muffled and getting further away.**

  
**“Don’t fall asleep Merlin! The ambulance is on it’s way just stay wi--”**

* * *

When Merlin woke up in the hospital later that day, he learned that he was Gwen’s brother.

* * *

**“Honestly they should have been more careful. They’re lucky they didn’t give you brain damage! Though Elyan does feel terribly guilty for it. Even if he wasn’t the one who kicked the ball at you. He said he’d be by later to check up on you so please don’t be angry at him for too long alright? Oh! But don’t just let him get off for it either alright?” Gwen is saying as his mother is leaving the room to ask the doctors if he’ll have to stay over night for observation.**

**“Who’s Elyan?” Merlin asked.**

**“My brother. Didn’t I ever mention his name? I know I’ve told you and Morgana about him before. Especially with him moving back home. He’s the one who was asking you all the questions when I found you. Or do you not remember that?” Gwen asked.**

**“I remember you saying your brother was moving back because your grandparents were retiring and he didn’t want to be a burden but no I don’t remember you ever saying his name. Fit dude is your brother?! I didn’t call him that to his face did I?” Merlin asked, face beginning to heat. He shouldn’t have even called him that to Gwen’s face. She’s his sister!**

**She raises an eyebrow and mutters ‘the fit man?’ before saying, “You didn’t say anything of the sort while I was there and Elyan hasn’t mentioned anything so you should be fine. Your dignity is still intact I promise.”**

**She’s laughing at him. She may not be doing it out loud but he’d been friends with her long enough to tell that she was busting a gut inside. He blamed Morgana's influence.**

**Her phone alarm goes off and she says, “I’m sorry I need to get to work, Elyan should be here in half an hour. Will you be alright?”**

**“Yeah, moms here to keep me company so I don’t go _completely_ out of my mind with boredom. I’ll see you later,” Merlin says.**

**“Alright. See you later,” she says as she leans down to kiss his forehead. After she leaves, it occurs to him that he probably should have asked her for her brothers number on the chance he’s released before he gets there.**

* * *

He ended up getting released before he got there. On the upside, he hadn’t had a chance to re-embarrass himself.

  
And that pretty much sets the mood for their friendship for years. Awkward, apologetic, and pining. So. Much. Pining.

  
Which is how eventually, two years later, he ends up here. Being ganged up on by Gwen and Morgana. Who seem to think that just because they’re in a happy fulfilling sappy cute relationship now -- and the minor fact that he bugged and harassed Morgana until she finally asked her out -- that now they have to do everything in their power to get him in a happy sappy relationship.

Because that’s just his luck. At least they didn’t get Arthur involved. Or Gwaine. Then this really _would_ turned into a garbage fire.

  
“Merlin, you’ve been sighing and watching him from afar for two years! I don’t understand why you haven’t done anything about it yet. After all you’re hardly shy,” Morgana said, hands on her hips and eyes rolling in her typical ‘_why are boys so stupid?_’ way.

  
Which, by the way, Merlin found rude and unnecessary. It’s not like he didn’t have a reason! A good reason too!

  
“It’s been too long, it’ll be weird. And besides, he’s good friends with Arthur and the guys and what happens if, gods forbid, we ever broke up? Would it be awkward talking to them afterwards? What if they take sides?! I could lose friends over this too and that’s just... No. Nope, don’t want to. That’s why everyone always says not to date people in your friend group, did you know that? People say that,” Merlin said shaking his head as he stands to pace.

  
“And yet you pushed me to ask out Gwen, who is also in our friend group. So what, are you saying if we were to brake up, not that that’s ever going to happen but theoretically, you would choose sides? Stop talking to one of us?” Morgana shot back.

  
“No! No of course not, you know I love you both far too much for that,” Merlin said.

  
“Then why would you think you and Elyan would be any different? If you ask me, you’re looking for excuses. Though I can’t even begin to imagine why,” Gwen said.

  
“It’s... Look he’d never go for me alright? And I’m not saying that out of insecurity or shyness or whatever! He all but said so when Arthur was mocking me about my old crush on Lancelot,” Merlin said running his fingers through his hair.

  
And sure, Elyan may not have said he’d never consider it ever, but saying it’d be weird for a friend to suddenly hit on you would be weird, would seem like they were only pretending to be your friend to get something really says it all yeah? He just... Missed his chance. Not point in crying over it.

  
“He mocked you for it? No offence Gwen, but am I gonna have to kick his ass?” Morgana asked sternly.

  
“No! Oh Merlin no, that’s not what he meant at all! I... Well I can’t actually say what he meant, sibling confidentiality and all, but I promise he didn’t mean that snidely. Or, or that you could never grow feelings for a friend or anything like that,” Gwen said hurriedly.

  
Merlin and Morgana share a disbelieving glace before Merlin asks, “I mean.. How many other ways could that be taken? Maybe that’s not what he intended but that’s how it came out.”

“Look just... This is a conversation you should be having with Elyan. You don’t even have to confess! This is just something that should be cleared up and I promise you won’t regret it! Once he gets home, please say you’ll talk to him about it? It may lead to better things then you think,” Gwen asked, hands folded together under her chin and bottom lip in a slight pout.

  
Dammit. She knows he can’t deny her anything! That’s cheating!  
“Alright alright. I’ll... Talk to him about it,” Merlin groaned as he ran a hand over his face. He pointed a finger at her as a blinding smile began to form on her lips and continued, “Just so you know though, I’m not happy about it. And should it blow up in my face you owe me!”

  
“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind. But I know it won’t. I have a good feeling about this,” Gwen smiled slyly.

  
Merlin isn’t sure if he should find that reassuring or to be very very concerned.

* * *

Four hours later, Elyan due home any minute, Merlin is considering bailing out. His stomach is in knots, and no matter what Gwen says he has a feeling this has a very good chance of costing him a good friend.

  
Sure he’s not telling Elyan how he feels, but to bring up that conversation... Elyan isn’t _stupid_. He’s gonna know Merlin either has a crush on him, or on one of the other guys that were there. And if he thinks it on one of the other guys... What if he tells them?

  
Gods he can just imagine Arthur with his giant ego trying to let him down gently in that arrogant but awkward way he does everything. Gwaine... Gwaine would want to either date him or would _actually_ let him down gently. Hell, if it weren’t for Elyan Merlin could easily see himself falling for Gwaine. And as for Leon or Percival... He hasn’t the first idea what they’ll do.

  
And if he thinks this is about one of the other guys, what if Elyan thinks he’s mad or something? Or that he wants to tell him off for putting the idea in their heads that he could have been using them?

  
Not that he actually thinks Elyan would ever think that way about him but... the chance is there no matter how unlikely.

  
Just when he’s starting to make for his shoes, figuring this is something he can face another day, the door opens and Elyan just about crashes into him.

  
“Oh sorry about that Merlin, didn’t see you there. You hanging out with Gwen today?” Elyan asked as he held on to Merlin's arm.

“Gwen said we needed to talk,” Merlin blurts out, then immediately shuts his eyes as his face begins to heat. That... Is not how he wanted to start this conversation. That’s not how _anyone_ should start a conversation. After all, who doesn’t hear, ‘_Oh your sister asked me to talk to you. Don’t worry, she’s not going to kill you no matter how bad this sounds. Though it’s entirely possible she’s mad as hell at you and wants to shove you in the garbage disposal._’

Elyan blinks before slowly saying, “Okay? Is she alright? Are _you_ alright? How mad is she?”

  
“She’s not! Mad that is. She’s fine. I’m fine. We’re all fine,” Merlin wishes someone would just gag him please. Or knock him out. Have a sudden call that he has to leave for. Really, he’s not picky.

  
“Oh, okay. That’s good, you do _not_ want an angry Gwen on your hands. Trust me. She once glued my hands to my bed post, all because I accidentally ripped her favorite dress when I was four,” Elyan chuckled.

  
Merlin laughed and nodded while saying, “Believe me I know. She once threatend to tell Will I wanted to do this karaoke thing with him, which she _knew_ I had just avoided because really, Will can _not_ sing and I’d be deaf for a year. And all because I agreed with Arthur that bowling was more fun then going to the zoo to see those baby goats that had just been born.”

  
“Right? Thank you! No one _ever_ believes me when I tell them that because she’s normally so sweet and helpful and people can’t even begin to see that she should not be trifled with,” Elyan said, slapping Merlin’s shoulder.

  
“Right! Well, I’m gonna go. Mom asked me to do some yard work you know?” Merlin said as he began to go for this shoes again. Elyan’s hand was still on his shoulder though, and he uses it to halt Merlin in place.

  
“Hold on a sec. So if she’s not mad, and no ones hurt or anything, what did she want us to talk about?” Elyan asked, eyebrows furrowed and lips in a frown. Clearly worried.

  
Dammit. Merlin was hoping he’d be distract enough to forget that.

  
“It... I mean it’s nothing bad necessarily so you don’t have to be worried or anything. It’s just.. Well it came up in conversation about what you said when... Arthur was teasing me over Lancelot. About how you said it would be weird if a friend would confess to you years later? And how it would seem like they were only pretending to be your friend? Don’t get me wrong! I’m not upset over it... _much_... But Gwen said I had misunderstood?” Merlin said shifting his weight, doing his up most to avoid looking Elyan in the eye.

  
“You.. What? No! No no I didn’t mean _you_ when I said that. Obviously, I mean, we all kinda saw it coming when you confessed to Lance. And really, who could blame you? Everyone has a small thing for him, you were just the only one brave enough to go for it,” Elyan said, hand rubbing at the back of his head, heavy frown and pinched brow that made Merlin feel both elated that he hadn’t thought Merlin was a creep and also very confused on what the hell it was _actually_ supposed to mean.

“To be honest, I didn’t even mean to say that out loud. It was just... Something I had worried some of the _other_ guys would think... Had I done the same,” Elyan continued.

  
Merlin’s heart shattered. Elyan liked Lancelot. Elyan... Had wanted to ask out Lancelot. That, Merlin doesn’t know how to respond to that.

  
“You wanted to confess that day too? Then... You should’t take what they say too seriously. Arthur mocked me in front of you guys but, and you can never tell him I told you this, he stayed over at my house that night to comfort me. They won’t think you’re a creep, I can all but promise you that,” Merlin said, shaky smile in place. Even if he can’t have Elyan, he still wants him to be happy. Even if that means watching him with one of their friends, day after day.

  
Elyan snorts as he shakes his head before he takes a breath and says with a sad smile, “Hard to do that when you’re already confessing to someone else.”

  
Merlin blinks. That... what would that have to do with? Oh. Oh! Did this mean?

  
“You... Had a crush on _me_?” Merlin asked disbelieving, heart racing a mile a minute.

  
“Had... Still have... All the same thing. But yeah. Guess Gwen got tired of me whining over not taking a chance, so she decided to just have you start the conversation to get me to finally tell you,” Elyan said with a shrug.

  
“That... _haha_ no that, I’m not laughing at you I promise, it’s... This all started because I was whining about losing my chances with _you_,” Merlin laughed. Gwen was definitely a genius. He’ll have to do something nice for her in thanks.

  
“You’re...? You’re kidding me. You’re messing with me?! No... No you’re not that much of an ass. But seriously? You... You have feelings for me?” Elyan asked god smacked.

  
“Yeah, yeah for a while now. It was, well let's just say Morgana and Gwen are going to be holding this over my head for years,” Merlin said, smile refusing to leave his face.

  
“_Ha_! You and me both. So um... How about we go and get something to eat, and we can talk all about how oblivious we’ve both been? My treat,” Elyan said, using the smirk that always made Merlin melt.

  
“Yeah. Sounds good, lets go,” Merlin said as he hurriedly put on his shoes to grab at Elyan’s hand. If this is a dream, he never wants to be waken up.

He’s going to owe Morgana and Gwen so much for finally opening his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, Comments and Bookmarks make my day 💙


End file.
